


Of Dragon Myths and Legends

by ch_errywrites



Series: All Things Between Dragons and Cat Eyes [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Dragons, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Battle Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dragons, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, POV Alec, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Sequel, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites
Summary: Alec discovers exactly what happens when the dragon becomes angry. Magnus is emotional.





	Of Dragon Myths and Legends

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back!
> 
> Just a quick warning to all of you that may be new to this series, I would recommend reading the first part before reading this story. While I don't believe it's necessary there is a little more background to Maalik in the first one and its a little important. But do what you want lol.
> 
> Also, for those of you that don't read the tags, there is a little bit of (implied) sexual content at the beginning, it's like a paragraph or two so no biggie, but if you want to skip it, please feel free.
> 
> I'm super excited to be continuing on with this story, it's so fun and there's not many fics with Magnus having a dragon and I'm looking forward to changing that.
> 
> To clear another thing up, I chose the name Maalik for the dragon because the Angel Maalik was known for administrating hell fire. Maalik (the dragon) is one of edom, therefore the fire that he breathes is hellfire. I also thought that Magnus would totally name a dragon of hell after an Angel, lol.
> 
> Another quick warning: There is some violence in this one too, but I chose not to tag it because it's not major and isn't all that explicit.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, and I hope to see you in the next one!

There are moments when Alec absolutely hates Maalik.

Like when all he wants to do is fuck Magnus into the mattress but he  _ can't  _ because the dragons sitting on top of the dresser and it always ruins the mood. He remembers distinctly the first time that had happened, they'd been in the middle of it, clothes off and bodies already covered in sweat. Alec had been so worked up from months of teasing from Magnus, spent a good few minutes marking the warlocks thighs while he opened him up. But apparently one of them had forgotten to close the door behind them and right as Alec had been sliding home his eyes landed on the dragon, content on his bed that was placed on top of Magnus' dresser.

Magnus, bless him, had tried his hardest to keep Alec's attention on him, had practically begged which any other time would have Alec doing whatever the older warlock wanted. Sadly, he hadn't been able to keep going knowing that he was being watched by the dragon that couldn't despise him more.

Then there are moments when Alec absolutely adores him. When he's playing around with Madzie on Magnus' private land, letting her squeeze him in the tightest of hugs and chase him around. He'll extend his little wings for her, let her even  _ paint _ them in pink washable paint. Alec watches with Catarina and Magnus, smiling when the two flop onto the ground, worn out from playing, Maalik snuggled up on Madzies lap.

The moments that Alec loves the him most are during battles, knowing that the dragon wouldn't let anything happen to the people he loves. He's protective of Magnus the most, but he's shown Alec that he can be trusted by saving Jace and Clary's asses on more than one occasion. Izzy can usually handle herself, but he's seen the dragon bite a demon in the ass to keep it's attention off her.

He was small, but deadly.

That was the main reason why Alec was glad the dragon was with them now. They hadn't seen Oni demons since Valentine's terror when he summoned them on the coast of New York. Alec can remember fighting one, their green skin and spade-like hands made him shudder. They hadn't been the easiest to kill, their biggest weakness being their third eye but Alec had faith that they could manage. Half of their problem was that they had good reflexes, had broke half the arrows Alec tried to shoot, and extra sharp katanas.

What they hadn't expected was the warlock that summoned the Oni to be close by, this throwing them all off. Magnus had, once again, been able to put together two and two when discovering the rogue warlock. They hadn't figured out what his motive was, just that he was doing some weird, but powerful according to Magnus, summoning that required Oni and sacrificing humans. They knew that the said warlock would most likely come to assist the Oni but hadn't anticipated him being there when the group arrived.

Maaliks warning screech was the only thing that made Alec dodge the ball of magic sailing towards him. He used his seraph blade to block the next one, huffing proudly when Magnus' blue magic flew past him, knocking into the warlock on the other side of the road only knocking him unconscious for now.

Unfortunately, having to fend off the warlock meant that Magnus had to take his eyes off of one of the Oni, only for a split second, but it was enough for his magic to waver enough for the Oni to break Magnus' hold. The Oni's sword sliding through his thigh like butter causing the warlocks magic to explode in defense, sending the Japanese demon flying into a wall.

As if Alecs being was a part of Magnus', his heart stopped, the sound of Magnus' pained yelp distracted him. He had no time to figure out what happened, no time to even glance towards the direction he knew the warlock was in. Though it didn't seem to matter when a roar broke out from what Alec recognized to be Maalik and suddenly a huge dark shadow loomed over the group.

When Alec looked up, his jaw dropped in surprise, because Maalik -who last time he had looked was still tiny- was now was the size of a building. The dragons wingspan went from being about two feet altogether to now about what Alec would guess to be 40 feet. His body was huge, reminding Alec of a small mountain and he was clearly angry, if his now burning red eyes had anything to say about it. Even the Oni had stopped to look on with what Alec was convinced was a trace of fear.

Maalik stretched his wings, spanning them out as far as they would go, opened his mouth wide, another loud roar ripping through him. Alec, in the back of his mind, deeply hoped the dragon was still glamoured.

He watched in fascination (and a little bit of fear) as Maalik spit fire at two of the Oni, the group quickly discovering that they had another weakness, and they disintegrated like it was nothing. Alec gagged at the smell of burning flesh. Maalik then screeched again, his tail whipping around, stabbing another one of the Oni, also successfully killing it. The last two were killed by his now giant talons stabbing through their heads making Alec and the others grimace at the squelching noise that came with it.

Alec took about two seconds to process what had just happened, before a whimper sounded behind him. He gasped and spun around, remembering that his love was injured, quickly making his way to Magnus' side. He fell onto his knees next to the warlock, wincing at the sight of his leg and the blood that seemed to pour out of it. He tore his eyes away, reaching his hand up to brush Magnus' damp hair out of his eyes.

"Hey baby." Alec whispered, his fingers shaking a bit as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

Magnus whined, "Hey yourself." The tears in his eyes pulled at Alec heartstrings.

The rest of the group ran up to them, Maalik -who was still giant- bending his head down to nuzzle at Magnus' cheek making the warlock attempt a pained smile.

"By the Angel, Magnus." Izzy said. "Why haven't you healed yourself?" She asked, eyes wide.

The rest of the looked down at the warlock, waiting for an answer. Magnus groaned, leaning his head back on the wall he was sitting against.

"I-i um- I think that. That the blades they had w-were poisoned." He stuttered. "Or the Warlock en-enchanted them."

Alec sighed, pulling Magnus away from the wall so that the warlock could lean against his chest. He pressed a gentle kiss to his warlocks forehead, watching fondly as Maalik leaned his head down, licking over the wound, grunting when it failed to heal even then. He heard Magnus giggle lightly against his neck.

"W-when did you get so big?" Magnus asked, reaching a trembling hand up, petting in between the dragons huge horns.

Maalik whined back, nuzzling against Magnus again, snuggling his head in between Alec's chest and Magnus' stomach. Alec reached up to pet the dragon too, ignoring the hiss he got in response, listening to Clary speak on the phone with someone. He assumed it was likely Catarina that she was on the phone with. Alec heard a small sniffle, looking down at Magnus only to find a few tears running down his face. He panicked a little, wiping the offending liquid away.

"Magnus, Magnus?" He said, "Sweetheart, are you in a lot of pain?"

Magnus sniffled again, shaking his head and pressing a little kiss to Maaliks head. "No, no. I'm just- he, he grew up so fast."

Alec couldn't help but chuckle at that. Of course Magnus, his ever beautiful but dramatic Magnus, would cry over this and not over his wounded leg.

"Sweetheart, he's not a baby." He whispered, nuzzling his own nose into Magnus' hair.

Magnus only hummed, the both of them listening to the sound of a portal opening a few feet away. "He's kinda my baby."

Alec had to agree, Maalik, in a way, was kinda his baby.

Their baby?

It only took Catarina a few minutes to discover that Maalik had actually made a difference in the wound. She explained that while the poison had kept his saliva from healing it altogether, it did however help cut off the blood flow, thus being why Magnus hadn't bled out through his leg. She was only joking about that. For the most part. Alec noticed that Maalik had looked vaguely smug about being able to help Magnus.

Shortly after, Catarina announced that she'd be able to speed up the process more once they were back at the loft and she had more ingredients for a potion to work with. Alec told Jace, Izzy and Clary to head back to the Institute and to have their reports on his desk by the next morning and luckily they agreed with only little complaints. Though Alec couldn't find it in himself to be mad, knowing that they were just worried about Magnus. Catarina had been the one to convince them that he'd be fine, and it eased something in Alec too.

Just as he was helping Magnus onto his feet, ready to ask him of he needed to be carried, and Catarina waiting next to her portal, Maalik suddenly was surrounded by sparkling lights that looked a little like Magnus' magic. A few seconds passed, there was a light popping noise, a bout of smoke and then Maalik -tiny once again- few towards them, landing gracefully on Alec's shoulder, his head resting on top of Magnus'. Alec was surprised to see his slitted eyes the same color of Magnus', who's cat eyes were on full display due to exhaustion.

Magnus giggled deliriously into his shoulder. "Oh, he's totally my baby."

Alec and Catarina laughed softly, the female warlock stepping through the portal  and Alec shook his head fondly.

"C'mon sleepy. Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Woah! Bet you didn't see that coming. It's okay, neither did Alec, lol.
> 
> Maalik being so protective of Magnus that he turns into a huge dragon to defend him? Magnus calling him his baby? Yes, please.
> 
> The short line: "Their baby?" Is Alec 110% accepting that him and Magnus now have a child together, even if that child is a dragon, he just doesn't quite know it yet.
> 
> Also shout out to the references that I've been using for the enemies. For example, the Ghouls in the last one were Supernatural based and the Oni in this were Teen Wolf based. (Teen Wolf, Supernatural, Shadowhunters crossover? I need!)
> 
> Oof another quick thing, Maalik had the ability to change the color of his eyes, which is why at the end his once red eyes were suddenly the same gold color of Magnus'. He likes to match his dad :')
> 
> Don't forget to check out the tag #ODACEfic on twitter, I post plenty of updates on there, there's little sneak peaks every so often and I also tend to respond to feedback faster on Twitter then on here, lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, please leave kudos if so and if you comment on here I will try to respond, but if not I promise I do see all the comments.
> 
> Good day!


End file.
